Crazy Love
by ColePixie
Summary: Rogue thinks that her life is pretty crazy already. She doesn't even know what crazy is yet. A Rogue/Deadpool story. Rated M for language, violence and possible sexual scenes later.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new Rogue and Deadpool fic.**

**Because it's based in X-Men Evolution and Deadpool's not actually in it I figure I can take some creative license with his character, so if he isn't in canon or anything that's because in this series, he didn't even exist.**

**I love the Rogue/Deadpool pairing but it doesn't happen enough so I'm making my own. If you don't like the pairing, don't read.**

**Love reviews and constructive critisism, but there's no need for flames.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Things had been different since Apocalypse. Nobody said anything to her of course. But she knew the truth. She had changed. She was the reason he had escaped, her and her damned uncontrollable powers. There had been so much destruction because of her and people didn't look at her the same anymore. Or maybe she just couldn't look at herself the same anymore. Kitty was the only one who remained the same, chatting on and on about anything and everything that entered her mind and it made Rogue feel better. Kurt said he'd forgiven her after she pushed their mother off of the cliff and he'd turned his back on her along with Rogue as they'd left the pyramid after the final battle, but he didn't act the same towards her. She thought that maybe now he'd seen what she was capable of he just didn't want to be quite so near to her. It wasn't her powers that Kurt was afraid of, it was just her.

Hostility towards mutants hadn't calmed any either which made school pretty much unbearable. At least hostility between the Brotherhood and the X-men had calmed somewhat since they'd worked together to beat Apocalypse. It was nice, given how she cared about both teams (not that she'd ever admit it to any of them, of course) and it meant she didn't have to fight against her old teammates as often. That wasn't to say they had suddenly become the good guys overnight though.

With a sigh, Rogue looked up towards the sky. The breeze combed its fingers through her hair and brushed across her makeup free cheeks. She never felt the need to coat her face in her gothic façade on these walks. She'd gotten used to taking these night time strolls. She found the darkness peaceful and there was no chance of hostile glares or worse from any of the locals that knew she was a mutant. Tonight was no different, the streets were empty as she continued on her walk.

_'It's really quiet' _Rogue thought, before slowing and coming to a complete stop. _'Actually, it's silent'_ she suddenly realised.

Sure, these walks were normally quiet, but there was always the noise of cars passing by, or people on other streets. Right now there was absolutely nothing. Chills passed up her spine and she started walking, trying to maintain her pace from before. Rogue was a talented fighter in hand-to-hand combat, more so than most of the other residents of the mansion, excluding maybe Logan and X-23…or Laura as she was now called. With her fighting abilities combined with her mutant powers she was more than able to handle herself, but something was giving her chills.

A figure dressed in full black gear suddenly stepped out of the shadows in front of her, quickly followed by three others. She turned on her heel, hoping to have a quick getaway but found another five figures moving in behind her. _'Oh god, what the hell is going on?'_ How had she not heard these people, but then as they came closer she realised they made virtually no noise as they moved towards her _'Like ghosts'_ she thought suddenly.

She was surrounded, nine against one. She may have been a skilled fighter but there was no way she would be able to take out nine fully grown men that appeared to be armed with various blunt weapons.

She quickly evaluated her situation as they spread out to block the width of the road. The fact that they were armed with blunt weapons would normally have suggested civilians but these people seemed too organised and far too well trained for that. The only other option was that they were there to take her. They didn't have guns because they were lethal, which meant that they wanted her alive. They also viewed her as a threat if the number and size of the men were to be taken into account.

She would have to try to escape. Logan's strategy training in the Danger Room kicked in and she lowered herself into a defensive pose, deciding to attack the largest man to her left. There were only four men in his direction on the road and they wouldn't expect her to go for the biggest man.

She lunged, aiming low as if going in for the attack, before springing up at the last second, whipping off her glove mid-movement to brush her hand across his cheek, using his shoulder as a boost point to hurl herself in a somersault over his head. He collapsed instantly and her head span, a loud voice screaming at her, pounding against the side of her skull. She ignored it for now though and took off sprinting down the street, the men hurtling behind her.

She ran until her sides were aching. _'Why did I walk so far from the manor?!' _Her breath was coming in gasps but the men were still following her and gaining. She needed to stop. They were too close and she was too tired, she wouldn't make it to the manor if she kept running and she'd be too exhausted to even consider defending herself. Rather than simply stopping though she skidded to a halt before swinging her steel-toe booted foot around to connect with the man that had been closest to her, knocking him off to the floor to the side.

One of his companions launched himself at her landing a punch to her side, but she had seen it coming at the last second and moved with it causing it to only glance off of her. She fell backwards but used her hands to catch herself, her arms bending before bouncing herself back up to land a vicious blow to the man's head. Another had come up behind her though and grabbed her arms, and the man she had punched stood up in front of her and landed a vicious punch to her stomach, causing her to double over, winded. She felt another blow to her stomach, before another one to the side of her face. She would have fallen to the side if not for the man holding her up. As it was she slumped towards the floor, supported only by the bruising grip on her upper arms. She gasped, catching her breath, but her attacker had noticed and hammered his fist into her stomach again.

Her head was spinning and she realised that they were going to take her. There were seven of them still standing if the man she had hit in the temple with her boot was still down and she reckoned he would be. Still seven men against one beaten and restrained girl were ridiculous odds.

Then suddenly there was a grunting noise from behind her and she wasn't restrained anymore. Not one to miss an opportunity her hand shot up to the man in front of her, grabbing his face with her already uncovered hand and he dropped like a rock.

She spun quickly, ready for another attack and saw the man who had restrained her, along with two others, lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Horror filled her at the sight but she was still in danger and she pushed down her nausea. Looking up she saw a man dressed in the strangest red and black outfit, complete with matching mask, swinging swords at an impossibly fast rate but to her shock he was aiming for her attackers, seemingly not interested in her. A quick headcount showed six men down, three still standing. Whipping her second glove off Rogue ran to dropkick the closest man, landing in a press-up style position before spinning around, taking the legs out from one of the others. She pressed a hand against each of their faces to knock them out and pressed a hand against her temple, taking two seconds to push down the psyches screaming inside her head.

When she stood the masked man had just pulled his sword out from the last man, having apparently sliced the head off of the man she had kicked in the temple earlier, while she was still occupied. She took one look at the blood dripping from his swords, the mutilated bodies on the gore covered ground, and the slowly rolling decapitated head and promptly threw up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've already got a few chapters for this written already so frequent updates for a little while. I have a good idea of where I'm heading with this, so it shouldn't have massive gaps between updates anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

* * *

She stood slowly after she had finished retching on the ground, her body shaking from the strain of vomiting, exhaustion from the fight, and the horror of what she had witnessed. "Who are ya?" She asked, holding her head high. Sure the guy had just watched her throw-up for the past five minutes but that didn't mean she was going to show him that she was scared of him.

"Ohh, uhh, well I'm Deadpool, it's good to see you're okay enough to talk. I thought for a minute there that you were broken what with them punching you in the stomach and you vomiting for ages. I don't deal with broken people and it would have been a shame to kill you after saving you, but don't worry, I would have, to put you out of your suffering."

Rogue stared at him in shock, fear creeping through her veins at how casually he had spoken about killing her.

"Well Ah don't know who ya think ya are, but ya can't just go round killin' people because they get a lil sick. Anyone would afta seein' you massacre people like that!" Her voice rising in pitch as she spoke, panic taking hold.

"It wasn't just a little sick!" He shouted back "you were puking everywhere! And what do you mean massacre? I only killed five of them. Hardly a massacre. Besides you needed saving, although you did take out four yourself, impressive given the beating you just took. Don't you think you should be showing a little gratitude right now."

"Raght now, Ah think Ah need to be gettin' outta here. These four maght wake up and Ah'm too tired too be faghtin' anymore t'naght. Plus Ah'm not inta hangin' around with killers" she replied, turning her back and beginning to walk away, part of her hoping he left her alone, not killing her for her attitude, and part hoping that he would follow so she could get some answers.

She had reached the road that led to the mansion by the time he caught up with her.

"So why were those guys attackin' me? D'ya know? And why did ya save me? Or did ya? Ah don't need ta worry about ya tryin' ta kidnap me now do Ah?" Rogue asked. She knew she should be more wary but the way he had been chatting didn't make him seem all that dangerous. Then again, she thought, she couldn't forget the sight of him stood over the bodies, his swords gleaming red in the moonlight.

"Nahh, I don't want to kidnap you, what would I do with you? I'm no good at looking after pets" At this Rogue looked up at him confused, but he carried on, "And I saved you because you deserve to be saved. You put up a decent fight against those goons, figured with some proper training you could become like a mini-Deadpool. Deadpool Junior! Course you'd have to actually kill people rather than just knocking them out, otherwise they can come after you again. I dealt with the guys you so lazily left behind, no need to thank me though, I know you're tired from the beating you took."

Rogue spluttered "Wha'? No! Why? Ah didn't…" He cut through her words and carried on as if she had never interrupted "And they were the employees of a man called Mr. Sinister. Bit of a stupid name if you ask me, but no one ever does…"

"But why would he-"

"…lord knows they should try more often though, I'm right about so many other things…"

"Could ya-"

"…anyway they weren't his main henchmen, they're pretty strong mutants, these guys were just his human lackeys-"

"STOP!" Rogue near screamed, causing Deadpool to jerk to a halt and stare at her in what she guessed was shock, although it was hard to tell with the mask. She continued on in a forced calm voice "Just stop talkin' for a minute will ya? Ah'm tryin' ta catch up with everythin' ya've just told me and ya just keep yackin' on."

For once Deadpool actually shut up when told, slightly stunned and amused by the feisty little southern girl. They had reached the gates of the mansion and the sky was beginning to lighten as dawn slowly broke. They stood in silence for a few moments as Rogue gathered her thoughts, a blush stealing across her usually pale face when she realised that she had shouted at him.

"Umm, Ah didn't mean ta be rude, it's been one hell of a naght and Ah'm tahrd and in shock from watchin' ya kill those guys".

"Right, well, I've walked you home safely, so you best be getting inside. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention me to anyone. And don't worry about the bodies, consider them taken care of" Deadpool said, then patted her awkwardly on the head (like a pet) before turning and walking away.

"Wait! Just. Umm, well thank ya. For savin' me. An' walkin' me home. Just. Can Ah see ya without the mask for a second? Jus' so Ah can recognise ya if we meet again."

Deadpool paused for a second, grinning to himself under his mask, before turning towards her, waving his hand by his head in a casual salute and then turned and disappeared into the streets of Bayville.

* * *

**Sooo let me know your thoughts? Good? Bad?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter, only a short one today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

* * *

Entering the kitchen after her shower Rogue found herself confronted by Scott, Jean and Ororo, and spied Kitty standing off to the side, a mixture of concern and guilt on her features.

"Where were you Rogue? We know you go out for nighttime walks sometimes but when Kitty woke up this morning and you were still gone she panicked and came to wake us. We were waiting for the professor to get Cerebro ready so we could find you!" Scott ranted on.

"We're not angry Rogue" Jean said, trying to calm the situation "we were just so worried, it's not safe these days, what with the anti-mutant groups hanging around".

"Well Ahm fahne, but Ah do need ta talk ta Professor Xavier. Ah don't think Ah'll be goin' on walks at naght anymore. Ah was attacked" Rogue admitted.

"Well there you go! I told you! Anti-mutant groups, you're lucky you weren't hurt!" We'll have to make sure none of the students take to wondering around alone if they're getting this bad" Scott said accusingly.

Rogue rolled her eyes. She had used to find Scott so attractive but the older he got the more uptight he became, even more so now that Jean and him had finished high school and started working at the institute. She secretly wished they had gone to college rather than taking distance classes, but with anti-mutant hysteria on the rise they'd thought it would be better to stay help protect the Institute for the time being.

"Actually it wasn't a hate group. Or the Brotherhood before ya go accusin' them" She said, having seen Scott open his mouth to start speaking, "Ah don't realleh know who they were, but Ah thought Ah heard one of them mention a name. Ah'll tell ya'll more when we get togetha in the War Room. For now Ah'm hungry."

She moved past them, and Ororo, who had remained silent for the encounter, said "I'm glad your safe Rogue" and then turned to leave the room to alert the professor of the news. Minutes later they all heard Xavier's summons to the War Room sound in their heads. Rogue finished up with her cereal and stood to rinse her bowl out in the sink.

"I'm, like, sorry Rogue. I totally didn't mean to rat you out. I know how you, like, really enjoy your walks, but when you didn't come home for over an hour after the usual time I got really, like, worried, what with everything that's happened lately" Kitty said in a small voice from her corner of the kitchen.

Rogue turned and gave her a small smile. "Ah know Kit, it's okay. And Ah did turn out ta be in danger so it's not lahke you were wrong. It's nahce ta know that ya care enough ta notice."

"Of course I'd notice Rogue, you're like, my best friend, even if you're not always the most talkative person".

The two girls exchanged smiles before leaving the kitchen and heading to the War Room together.

* * *

Rogue had briefed everyone on the events of the night before, although they were somewhat altered. She had left out any mention of Deadpool and the fact that the men who had attacked her were now dead. Instead she made out that she had defended herself, knocking four men out – she didn't want to lie about her defense of herself and four was a realistic number she supposed – before finding a suitable hiding place. She claimed that the men had disappeared when dawn broke and the community had begun to go about their days.

Professor Xavier only watched her intently, making Rogue fear that he knew she was lying, but if he did, he didn't call her out on it.

"Why didn't you come straight to us when you got in? Why go and shower and try to have breakfast first?" Wolverine asked in his gruff manner.

The real reason was that Rogue hadn't wanted him or Laura to smell Deadpool or the mens' blood on her but obviously she couldn't tell them that, "Ah was dirty and tired from the nahght, not ta mention starved from all the energy Ah used up. The men were gone and Ah figured half an hour ta sort mahself out and calm down wouldn't make that much of a difference, Logan".

He grunted, then sat back, apparently satisfied for the moment, but his questions left Rogue feeling uneasy. How long could she keep the truth hidden from the others before she slipped up?

"Well this news is troubling indeed" Xavier finally spoke, "I shall have to work with Cerebro to find out more about this 'Sinister'. If he has taken an interest in Rogue, or any of the other residents here, then we must find out more about his plans. Everyone is dismissed for now. Rogue I am glad that you're unharmed but perhaps you should let Hank check you out just in case, hmm?"

Rogue nodded before turning to leave the room and head down to the medical bay but as she passed Logan on the way out he stopped her, saying "I'm proud that you could handle yourself out there Rogue. I'd hate for anything to happen to you. Taking out four grown men is pretty incredible for a young girl."

She smiled at him, a strange mixture of guilt and pride rolling around in her stomach "Thanks Logan, but Ah'd rather Ah'd been able to take out all of them. Maybe then we coulda questioned them. Ah'm gonna go get checked out by Mr. McCoy, Ah took a few good hits and the bruises are startin' to ache."

Logan nodded at her and clapped a hand on her shoulder and Rogue moved past him to head down to the medical bay, wondering at the fact that was the second time someone had patted her in recent hours.

* * *

**No Deadpool in this chapter, but plenty in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that's take the time to read, follow or review this fic so far. Here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent resting after Hank said that she had bruising on her ribs. She had iced them and then she and Kitty had proceeded to relax on the sofa watching movies. They claimed the rights to the main TV in the lounge since Rogue was injured, much to the complaints of the younger X-Men. It was rare they could claim the TV since some of the mutants that had left the Institute when it had been destroyed previously had returned and more had arrived as parents feared for their children's safety as anti-mutant campaigns grew worse. Or they just feared their children. Kurt even joined them for a while on Sunday, which had touched Rogue. He didn't spend as much time with her since the incident and he had Amanda to spend time with now as well.

"Like, I know that it sucks you were whaled on Rogue, and that, like, some crazy Sinister guy wants to kidnap us all, but this TV time is pretty awesome! I mean, when do we ever get the chance to dictate what's on?!"

Rogue glanced up at Kitty with a small smile, "Ah know what ya mean, it's nahce ta jus' sit and relax with ya guys for once."

"Ya. I've missed dis."

Rogue and Kitty both glanced at him quickly before looking at one another. Since Kitty had stayed close friends with Rogue, she hadn't seen as much of Kurt as before either. Maybe he was moving past what happened with Rogue and they could all be friends again.

"Well, we might not always have the TV, but that doesn't, like, stop us from hanging out together more. Once Rogue's feeling up to it, we'll have to visit the mall together!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Uhh, the mall? Really Kit? Ah mean...Ah guess..." Rogue faded out at the look Kitty gave her before saying "Well we can hang out regardless of where it is, raght?"

"Exactly! Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you guys about Piotr..."

With a quick glance at one another, Rogue and Kurt settled down to listen to Kitty as she told them all about her crush on Piotr and their opinions on whether or not he liked her too.

With the constant company she never had much time to think about the events of Friday night, but on Sunday night after her and Kitty went to their room to go to bed, Rogue climbed out onto the roof, taking care not to strain her aching muscles too much or wake the sleeping Kitty.

Try as she might, she couldn't keep thoughts of Deadpool out of her mind permanently.

_'What kinda name is Deadpool anyway? Pah. Psycho.' _But then she shouldn't really think that. Should she? _'He saved me...But he killed nine people. He was worried when I was sick...But he contemplated killing me. He walked me home...And then refused to show me his face.'_

She had to admit he was the weirdest guy she had ever met. She was intrigued by him. She didn't like him or anything _'Definitely not!'_ but he did make her curious. Why had he saved her? She had no idea and she really didn't understand men or psychopaths enough to try and guess. The only guys she spoke to were the young ones running around the mansion, her brother Kurt (which didn't count), and the Brotherhood lot. She had _really_ liked Scott once but he had become so uptight that nowadays she figured that Jean was welcome to him. And Gambit had been interesting, he'd flirted with her, made her blush with embarrassment and then fired up her temper with ease whenever he wanted. She had thought maybe he liked her, but then, who would like the untouchable girl? He hadn't even shown up to the final battle against Apocalypse and no one had seen him since. Colossus – or Piotr – had helped and he had since joined the X-men. He and Kitty had become very close recently and Rogue couldn't help but wonder when they would get together since Kitty had now broken up with Lance.

Rogue sighed, before quickly deciding not to do that again as the large intake of air had hurt her ribs too much. No, she didn't like Deadpool. Definitely not. Not even in a platonic way really, _'I don't think I do anyway'_. She didn't even know how old he was, although he was definitely a man and not a boy. She was eighteen now though and in her final year of high school so that wasn't necessarily an issue. Nope, only her skin was. _'Why am I even thinking about this? Am I that lonely that I fantasise about psychotic strangers?!'_ Forgetting her earlier decision she heaved another sigh.

"Now, now. No need to be sat up here pining away for me, sighing your little angsty teenage heart out." An amused voice sounded from behind her.

She spun upwards into a defensive position before realising it was Deadpool and relaxing, grasping onto her ribs that she'd strained from the sudden movement and sitting down again.

"Well now, is that anyway to greet an old friend? I pop by to see how you're doing and you get all defensive, then don't even say hello! I don't know why I even bother" he ranted on.

"Oh hush up now. Ah'm in pain, mah ribs took a beatin' the other day an' Ah'm still recoverin'. Why have ya come anyway?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering how you are. You weren't at your school so I wasn't sure if you were still being broken. I forget sometimes how long it takes some people to heal."

"Well for one, Ah'm not in school because it's the weekend. An' how do ya'll know where Ah go to school, or even that Ah do for that matter? An' for the record, it takes most people longer than this ta heal, it's only been two days."

"It's my job to know. Yes, but I'm not one of them. Healing factor" Deadpool stated with a slightly smug air.

"Your job?" Rogue looked incredulous, ignoring the healing factor, Logan had one too, it wasn't that impressive, even if he clearly intended it to be.

"Well. Not exactly. Normally I get paid for my services but seeing as how I've made the decision to look after you, I can't very well pay myself now, can I?" Everything he said was made to sound as if he was stating the obvious to a very young child.

"Well yah're not under any obligation ta look afta me jus' because you saved me, Ah can look afta mahself and the others have been told now. Ah left ya out of the conversation, and they think the guys got away rather than bein' killed. Yah're secret's safe with me." She had started off speaking strongly but her voice had softened until she was nearly whispering by the end of her statement.

"I appreciate that, but I'm looking out for you because I want to, not because I have to. Trust me, no one makes Deadpool do what Deadpool doesn't want to do."

"Ah see. Well not that Ah'm not grateful, but ya shouldn' be hangin' around. Wolverine will smell ya and ya won' be able ta hide the fact ya're here" she told him "And way ta go, talkin' 'bout yaself in third person. Lahke that doesn't sound crazy or anythin'."

"Wolverine? Well fuck me sideways, I haven't seen old claws in years. And then to find he's babysitting a bunch of kids!" Deadpool howled with laughter "That's the funniest thing I've heard in aaages! The Wolverine! Babysitting!"

"We ain't all kids ya know, most of us fahght in the X-men, myself included" Rogue replied, indignant at his laughter. _'I'm not a kid! I'm old enough to fight for the team, I'm an adult!'_

Ah her words however Deadpool's laughing stopped abruptly and he turned to her, silent for once. Chills shot along her spine and she felt her muscles tense.

"I know. You shouldn't be. It's too dangerous."

"Ah can handle-"

"No. Not these guys. Not Sinister and his men. Stay out of this fight. I'll handle it."

Rogue stood, anger rushing through her veins. "Who d'ya think ya are? Tellin' me what Ah can and can't do?! Ah'll fahght anyone Ah choose too, and Ah'll fahght alongsahde mah friends and teammahtes when th' tahme to kick this Sinister's ass comes!" Her accent become thicker the angrier she became.

He stood and stared at her for a moment before exploding with curses, rage clearly consuming him, and he advanced upon her. Rogue stepped back quickly, trying to keep away from the roofs edge, and prepared to defend herself should she need to. Deadpool was cursing at her and shouting, his words hard to distinguish in his hysterically psychotic anger. It almost sounded like he was arguing with himself. Furiously. He stopped right in front of her, hands poised as if he wanted to grab her shoulders, but the he stopped. Stopped moving, stopped talking, just stopped. He turned away and moved to the far edge of the roof. Rogue stood silently for a few moments.

"Ah know, ya want ta protect me but they're mah friends. Ah can't leave them to fahght without me" She tried softly.

Deadpool turned his head towards her slightly to acknowledge her words but she couldn't tell if he was still angry or not, because he was still wearing his damned mask. He didn't seem as angry, but his stance and the set of his shoulders told her that he was still very tense.

"Will ya take yah're mask off and show me yah're face?" She asked.

His shoulders relaxed suddenly and his whole countenance suddenly seemed much more welcoming and friendly, and Rogue took a few steps closer to him, moving herself away from the roofs edge. He turned towards her fully, cocked his head to the side, gave her the same lazy salute as before, before spinning on his heel and jumping off the roof. When Rogue ran over to peer past the edge, he had already disappeared.

* * *

Later that night, as Rogue slept in her bed, Wolverine walked past her door on his nightly rounds and paused. He sniffed the air carefully before growling low under his breath and stalking off.

* * *

**So lots of Deadpool in this chapter. Are the chapters long enough? Too long? Lemme know**

**I love reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed this fic. It's so good to know that people are enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

* * *

She was late! _'Oh no! I'll never be able to catch a lift to school now, everyone will have left already!'_ Rogue was right. Everyone had left. According to Miss Monroe, Kitty and Kurt had tried to delay them as much as possible to give Rogue time but eventually they had left.

She took off at a swift pace, stealing a piece of toast from Miss Monroe's plate as she passed. Running through the streets to school was a hassle and she couldn't help but blame it entirely on Deadpool. _'First he stops me from sleeping by getting into my thoughts, then he keeps me awake by having psychotic episodes on the roof! Why did I talk to this guy when he came around?!'_

This train of thought was cut off as she neared the school and picked up her pace, she could hear the first bell, so if she ran fast enough she might just make it _'Who am I kidding?'_

Suddenly she saw a flash of what looked suspiciously like a black and red uniform in an alleyway to her right. She stopped suddenly, spinning to look, but there was nothing and no one there. She heard the second bell ring in the distance and turned to sprint the rest of the way to Bayville High.

_'I know that was him! And now he's ensured I'm late for school!'_ She cursed, ignoring the fact that she was the one who had stopped to look for a strange man in a skin-tight leather body suit when she was already late.

* * *

Rogue was officially having the worst day of her life and it was only lunchtime. She had been late to her first class – maths – then struggled to understand the lesson that day, which had been awkward and embarrassing when her teacher had called on her to answer the question and Rogue responded with "Ummmmm…"

She had then had Phys. Ed. where they were learning self-defence, which had been going well until some of the mutant hating students that studied at Bayville High had started claiming that the mutants were using their abilities. Rogue had tried to point out that her Kitty and Kurt's abilities had nothing to do with hand-to-hand combat but they weren't having any of it. Worse, their teacher had even believed it! He had pointed out that the three mutants in the class were the top three students in the class, accused them of cheating, and made them sit out for the rest of the lesson.

Rogue sighed and slumped onto the bench to eat her lunch with Kitty and was surprised when Kurt and Amanda sat down to join them.

"Zat vas ridiculous! How stupid do zey vant to be!" Kurt fumed, jumping up onto the bench.

"It was so unfair. They know basically what your powers are, how can they accuse you of cheating?" Amanda asked while reaching up to tug Kurt back into his seat.

"That's jus' how they are Ah guess. They don' care that we ain't actually cheatin', they jus' don' lahke th' fahct we're different."

"Well, like, he said he was going to be getting in touch with Professor X, and we all know that Xavier will, like, totally make him understand. He hates it as much as we do when we're discriminated against" Kitty said.

"Ah spose" Rogue flicked food around her plate with her fork, playing with it more than actually eating it.

"You look way tired today Rogue" Kurt said "Ist something the matter?"

"Ahm jus' tahred Ah guess" She replied before pasting a smile on her face. Her day may have been terrible so far but Kurt was talking to her like normal and Rogue had been hoping for a chance to get to know Amanda better now that she was with Kurt, "Ah jus' can't wait ta finish hahgh school."

"Ya, me too. Me and Amanda have been thinking zat we might go to college. It vill make getting jobs easier, especially for me."

"Like, me too! I want to do a computer course, but like, only at a local college, so I can stay and be part of the X-Men still" Kitty replied.

"Thahts great guys. If Kitty's gonna study computers, what were ya two thinkin' of studyin'?"

"I vas thinking about trying a few classes before deciding on my major" Kurt explained, while Amanda said "I think I'm going to go and study law. I want to be able to work towards mutant rights, especially now they're talking about this Mutant Registration Act. I just think it's so wrong and now I'm with Kurt and I know all of you guys it makes me sick. You're no different to anyone else, and you use your powers to do so much good!"

At this Rogue hung her head slightly, remembering how her powers had been used to raise Apocalypse but jerked her gaze upwards when Kurt remarked "Exactly! We don't vant to hurt anyone, and if it vasn't for Rogue using her powers, Apocalypse might never have been stopped."

"Gee, er, thahnks Kurt" Rogue said, glad for the gothic white makeup that hid her blush.

"No problem, meine Schwester" Kurt said with a grin, and Rogue felt herself cheer up some more.

Kitty looked at them with a smile.

"So what do you want to do Rogue?" Amanda asked.

"Ah don' realleh get the best grades, an' college has neva realleh appealed ta me. Ah think Ahm gonna stay heah an' help Xavier in the mansion. Maybe train some more with Logan so Ah can go on ta do somethin' with that. Ah maght travel a bit at some tahme."

Rogue would be sad to see them leaving but she knew it was her own fault for choosing not to go to college. Amanda looked at her sympathetically but Kurt and Kitty looked understanding. Rogue would struggle to fit in in a college full of human students because of the nature of her mutation. She would be able to do much more with her skills with Xavier for the time being.

Kitty spoke up as the bell went, "Well we should, like, head to class if we want to avoid any more trouble today" She said. Rogue stood agreeing in the hopes that she really would be able to avoid trouble for the rest of the day.

* * *

Rogue's avoiding trouble plan went well right up until she walked through the doors of the Institute and noticed Logan scowling at her. She steeled herself and walked over, noticing him sniffing the air around her.

"Wanna explain to me why I could smell a weirdly familiar smell hanging around your room last night kid. Or why I can still smell it faintly on you now? I dunno where I recognise it from but I know that it doesn't mean anything good" he questioned her.

Rogue glanced around to see if anyone else was listening in. Satisfied that they wouldn't be overheard she turned back to Logan.

"What kinda smell?" She figured it was best to see how much he knew before she answered his questions.

"It smelled like a guy. But if it's any guy that I could possibly know then that really isn't a good thing kiddo" he growled in response.

"Ahm not a kid anymore Logan. Ahm not sure Ah know who ya're talkin' about, but if Ah do wanna be friends with a guy outsahde the Institute then Ah can. Ah dunno 'bout anyone that ya know though and Ah definitely haven't had anyone in mah bedroom. Kitty would have seen." Rogue was glad that she wasn't really lying, Deadpool hadn't been in her bedroom and she hadn't even been near him today so she couldn't be sure that it was him that Logan could smell (although she suspected that it was – she had had the feeling that she was being watched all day and reckoned now that Deadpool had been close by, watching her).

"Hmmm. I don't wanna invade in your life, and your business is your business, but if you're getting mixed up in anything dangerous then I _will_ involve myself Rogue, and Xavier too if need be."

"Ah think Ahm always involved in somethin' dangerous Logan given that Ahm an X-Man. Comes with the jahb description, 'specially with this Sinister guy hanging ahround." She couldn't promise him that she wasn't in danger because after what had happened Friday night she knew that she was. That they all were. And given Deadpool's apparent psychosis she wasn't sure whether he was more of a danger to her than Sinister. "Ahm gonna go work out for a bit before dinner so Ah'll see ya in a bit" she said, giving him a small smile before passing him and heading up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! More Deadpool next chapter! Yayyy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this, but especially to the people who have favourited, followed or reviewed it. I really appreciate all of your support, it makes me smile when I see it. So here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Seriously, don't. Or Deadpool will be coming for you.**

* * *

Rogue sighed for what she was sure was the hundredth time in the last half an hour. After her workout she'd had a shower and then grabbed a quick dinner before heading up to her room to avoid Logan's gaze. Shortly afterwards Kitty had burst into their room wrapped only in a towel shouting something about Piotr and clothes and the end of her life.

It had taken a little while but eventually she had managed to grasp that Piotr had asked Kitty out to dinner while Rogue had been exercising and now she only had an hour left to get ready.

Which brought Rogue back to her current situation.

"Ah realleh don' think it matters what ya wear Kitty. Piotr's gonna lahke ya whateva" She said, but Kitty only let out a half scream in exasperation.

"Like, I think I'm just going to tell him that I can't go out tonight. Like, homework, or whatever."

At this Rogue sat up from her position on her bed.

"NO!" She'd been waiting for them to get together since the final battle, she'd be damned if she let Kitty run away from it now.

"Uhm, Ah think, maybe, the laght pink dress? The reds too much for a first date. Umm an' maybeh the flat gold sandals? Jus' leave ya're hair down and don't put too much makeup on."

Kitty stared at her in shock for a moment, before glancing at the clothes and murmuring what Rogue thought was "Who knew. She actually knows about fashion" Before starting to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Rogue smiled at the finished product as Kitty stood in a pretty pale pink all-over lace dress, with think shoulder straps for sleeves and a square neckline that showed the slightest hint of cleavage. It was fitted on the bodice then puffed out ever so slightly for a fuller skirt that ended just past mid-thigh. The dainty flat gold sandals kept the look innocent and with her hair down around her face, Kitty had perfected the first date style.

"Like, I had no idea you actually knew about clothes, but this is, like, perfect Rogue!" She exclaimed, grabbing her small matching gold clutch bag.

Rogue just smiled and waved her off out the door, "Don' keep Piotr waiting. Ya look amazing. Now go an' have a good time."

Kitty smiled at her before heading out of their room to meet Piotr where Rogue presumed he was waiting downstairs.

Rogue turned her stereo on and flopped down onto her bed, picking up her book and losing herself in it.

* * *

She guessed it was a couple of hours later, when it was starting to get dark outside, that a sudden flash of red outside her window caught her attention and she glanced up suddenly. There was nothing there but Rogue knew better than to not trust herself and she put her book down, rising up out of her bed slowly and removing her gloves.

She walked over to the window and peered out. Unable to see anything she opened it wide and hauled herself out onto the ledge. Still unable to see anything, she figured she would have a better view from the roof, so supported herself with her hand on the window frame and pulled herself to her feet, turning to face the building. Her and Kitty's room was on the top floor so all she had to do was reach up and pull herself onto the roof. Halfway through the action she felt a hand close around her forearm and yank her upwards, before letting her go and dumping her unceremoniously onto the roof surface.

Whipping her head up so fast she jarred her neck, she saw Deadpool stood above her with his hands on his hips in the most feminine fashion.

"Thanks for th' warnin'. Ya nearly dislocated mah shoulda there." She grumbled as she stood slowly. "Your shenanigans are gonna get meh killed one a' these days."

"Shenanigans? Did you just curse me out in Irish?" He asked, "And here I thought you were a southern belle. Anyway, is that any way to greet an old friend?!"

"Shenanigans may be slightly Irish but it definitely ain't cursin'. An' ya _may_ be old but Ah barely know ya" She replied, dusting herself off slowly. "Why are ya here?"

"I thought I'd give you a chance to bask in the glory that is Deadpool. I saw you looking for me this morning on your way into school-"

"So that was ya! Ah kne-"

"-but I figured it was best if you didn't see me, or you might have gotten carried away staring at my amazing physique in all this leather and been even later than you already were" He carried on talking as though she hadn't interrupted.

Abruptly he sat down on the roof before reaching up and yanking her down with him. Rogue staggered and nearly fell into his lap, but managed to right herself and sit next to him at the last moment.

"Ya'll realleh need ta stop yanking meh around. It's pretteh annoyin'" She grumbled.

"Shhh. Look. The grounds are really pretty right now, with the moo over them and stuff. So shhh, we're having a moment" Deadpool declared.

"Umm, a what?"

"She must know what a moment is...hmm that's true...shhh, I don't think she's stupid...neither does he, it's just you. Now be quiet!" He mumbled quietly.

Rogue looked at him weirdly, _'Is he talking to himself?' _She decided not to interrupt given his previously displayed rage issues and the fact that _he was talking to himself!_

"I much prefer you without your makeup on like last night and the night we met. All the white makes you look really creepy in the moonlight, and I can't see when you blush from your attraction to me" He stated, suddenly talking to her again.

Rogue instantly flushed at his words and lifted her hand to push his shoulder, which was far too close to hers for comfort, away from her, saying "Ah do not-!" before being cut off as he reached out to grab her hand.

Her instant reaction was to yank her hand back, remembering that she didn't have her gloves on, but he held her tight and she realised after a second that while she didn't have gloves on, he did, and so she relaxed, leaving him holding her hand in his.

It wasn't so much a romantic gesture as a comforting one as he was more holding onto her hand, rather than them holding one another's hands. Very few people touched her willingly and the fact that he did, after seeing what she could do, softened her to him and she faced forward, looking over the Institute's grounds like he'd told her to.

Several minutes passed in silence, which was weird given who she was sat with, but then, she figured he had to shut up sometimes.

"So anyway, other than to bestow my presence upon you, the real reason I'm here is to tell you that Sinister has men coming to attack the Institute tonight. They should be here any time."

"What?! Why ahre ya jus' decidin' ta tell meh this now?! Ah gotta warn th' othas!" She yanked her hand from his grasp and jumped to her feet, starting to lower herself back down to clamber in through her window.

"Because we were having a moment!" He shouted after her as she disappeared from his sight.

Crashing through her room, Rogue burst into the hallway and ran down the stairs shouting for Logan at the top of her voice.

"Whatever is the matter Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked, having come out from the lounge at the noise. Other residents of the mansion began to filter into the entrance hall behind him.

"They're comin'!" She exclaimed, just barely holding herself back from shouting "Sinister's men ahre comin' for us now!"

"That is a troubling thought indeed Rogue, but what makes you so sure?" The professor asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Ah…Ah…Ah can't say, not without breakin' someone's trust, but Ah sweah ta ya Professor, they're comin'" She gasped out, terrified that they wouldn't believe her, but desperately hoping she wouldn't have to break Deadpool's trust and say about him.

"I don't like that you're keeping secrets Rogue, but perhaps now isn't the right time to discuss this. Ororo, go and activate the Institute's highest level of security. X-Men, go and gear up. Amanda, there may not be time for you to leave here safely" Xavier said.

"That's fine, I'll stay and help in any way I can" Amanda declared bravely.

"Well you are a legal adult and as such it is your decision but you're not trained in combat like my X-Men and you don't have a power with which to defend yourself. Would you be willing to take our youngest mutants, any that has not yet begun their proper X-Men training and anyone who does not wish to fight, down to the medical bay? You will all barricade yourselves in, only residents of the mansion will be able to enter, and be ready to administer medical aid to any who need it. If the worst comes to the worst, mutants, use any powers necessary to defend yourselves and one another, including Amanda. As the adult in charge you will all listen to, and follow, any and all orders she gives to you. Jamie, you yourself will go with Amanda, however I wish for you to leave as many clones as you can handle up here to fight. Go now. All of you."

At this Amanda led the younger mutants, many of whom were grumbling about not being able to fight, out of the hall and down to the med-bay. Everyone that was old enough to be allowed to fight chose to stay and do so. Xavier turned back to face to newly geared up team.

"The shutters are all down but the main doors are the weakest area of our defense and will likely be the main point of attack so-"

"You got that right!" A voice interrupted the professor and Rogue gasped, spinning round to see Deadpool standing casually at the top of the stairs.

Wolverine's claws shot out and Scott's hand shot up to his glasses but Rogue stepped forward to stand at the foot of the stairs.

"Wait! Stop!" She called "It's alrahght" She turned to face the X-Men who were now regarding her with wary expressions.

"He's naht dangerous-" She started to explain.

"The hell he ain't" Wolverine interrupted, "That's Deadpool. The Merc with a Mouth. This guy's as deadly as they come."

"I am too dangerous! 'Specially to old Wolvie here" Deadpool remarked with a laugh.

"Yes, I've heard of you, Deadpool" Xavier stated darkly, casting a wary look at him.

Rogue panicked, feeling everyone in the room turning against him, and by default her, as she had been the one to defend him.

"No! Well, Ah mean, yeah. He is a mercenary an' a killer an' Ah know that we don't do that but he saved meh. The otha nahght when Ah was attacked, he saved meh. If it wasn't for him, Ah woulda been taken then an' there."

"I thought you said you took all four men down by yourself" Logan said, looking at her in the most disappointed fashion and Rogue felt her heart sink.

"She did" Deadpool piped up from the top of the stairs. "There were nine attackers and she took four of them down, holding off the others until I turned up and disposed of them."

"And by disposed I assume you mean kill? Rogue. I thought we had taught you better than that." The professor looked at her sadly.

"Ah didn't kill anyone! An' Ah didn't jus' stand by an' let him eitha, Ah was faghtin' too an' when Ah turned around he'd killed them!" She could feel herself getting angry. They were all so quick to doubt her.

"Then you threw up everywhere for ages" Deadpool chirped up cheerfully.

"Evidently Rogue did the best she could in an impossible situation" came from the least likely source, Jean. "She didn't kill the men and she didn't condone it either. But if it wasn't for Deadpool, Rogue wouldn't be with us right now and by the way it looks, he's the one that's warned us about the attack tonight. So maybe we should listen to what they have to say while we still have time, and deal with the details later."

Rogue looked at Jean gratefully, with a hesitant smile on her face, before turning to face Deadpool.

"Right! So!...Why is everyone staring at me? Like what you see Wolvie?" He asked from his perch where he'd sat down at the top of the stairs and Rogue thought he would be pulling a suggestive face under that infernal mask.

"Deadpool…!" Logan growled.

"Logan! Raght. So. Deadpool. We need ta know th' details of th' attack that's comin'. Ya gotta tell us everythin' ya know." Rogue said, climbing the stairs towards him.

"Rogue…don't…" Logan grumbled, not wanting Rogue to get too close to the insane mercenary, remembering his tendancy to react unpredictably. His eyes widened in shock when upon reaching the killer, Rogue reached down and grabbed his arm, yanking him unceremoniously to his feet. They widened further when the mercenary merely looked at her, giggled slightly (disturbing) and moved as she pulled him.

They descended the stairs to about the halfway point before Rogue started talking.

"So. First thahngs first, ya'll need ta be able ta work tugetha without faghtin' or this will neva work. Deadpool may be a killer but he's here ta help us. An' th' people that are comin' for us won't show us any mercy. Or Amanda especially. They don' need her for anythin'" She added with a glance in Kurt's direction. He nodded back at her firmly to show he understood.

"Right, so, I guess you need to know what we're up against" Deadpool half asked, with a glance down at Rogue. He wasn't used to this working in a team business. He was only here for her. She was well aware of that and gave him a small nod to continue.

"First of all they'll be led by Scalphunter, one of Sinister's commanders. And yes, he got his name because he scalps peoples. The others need guidance so take him out and they'll fall back. His power is techno-morphing, so he can create pretty much any mechanical weapon from his armor, which would be way cool, cos my guns get broken way to often-" Rogue cut him off with an elbow to the side as he began to ramble.

"Right, err, Vertigo is another one that's coming. Obviously she makes you feel a sensation of vertigo, but her fighting skills are crap so if you can fight against the effects of her power, then you've got her. Harpoon, who can charge objects kinetically to shoot them at you, he tends to use barbed harpoons. Arclight, who is super strong and can release shockwaves that cause all sorts of problems, and Riptide who spins at round and round at the most ridiculous speeds, I'm still waiting for the day he throws up from it, I feel sick watching him, and he flings out shurikens from his skin, which are pretty lethal if they get you. There are others but as far as my intel goes, that's who's coming for you today. They don't expect you to be prepared so they're counting on the element of surprise, which I have taken from them." He finished with a giggle of amusement at his upsetting the Marauder's plans.

"That's all good and well, but I want to know why we should trust you bub. You never do something if there isn't something in it for you." Wolverine questioned.

"We have our reasons" Deadpool replied, and if Logan hadn't been as perceptive, he'd have missed the minuscule twitch of Deadpool's head in the direction of the girl stood beside him.

"Oh god, not the voices again bub. Not now." Wolverine warned, noticing Deadpool's use of "we".

"He's here ta help us. Ah think we'd be stupid rahght now ta not trust him." Rogue stated confidently, then "He saved me" in a softer voice.

Xavier concurred, and with a nod to the team, he wished them luck and went to Cerebro to prepare. He planned on gaining control of Scalphunter's mind during the battle, preventing him from attacking the X-Men and hopefully finding out more about Sinister's plans for them.

* * *

**So we're readying for battle. Time for a bit more action.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shits about to go down. That's all I can say. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

* * *

It was about an hour before the first shockwave hit the outside of the building and the people inside that had been sat around quietly talking and trying to divert the tension jumped to their feet.

Rogue felt her heart pounding in her chest. This fight was different to the others. These mutants were known to be ruthless killers. This wouldn't just be a fight for victory. This was a fight for her life. They wanted her. More, perhaps, than they wanted the others, considering their late night attack on her and the fact that Deadpool was concerned enough to protect her alone.

Her throat constricted when she considered that, especially with Deadpool around, people would die in this fight. Maybe people on her side. Logan would resort to deadly force when necessary and he seemed like he was readying himself to now.

"It's Arclight. It won't take them long to break through" Deadpool stated, cutting through Rogue's thoughts.

Just as he spoke an explosion rocked the front to the building, presumably courtesy of Scalphunter, the shutters over the front door buckling slightly. Everyone assumed an offensive stance. Cyclops and Jean were stood side by side at one side of the stairs, ready to fight as a team. Storm positioned herself at the top of the stairs in order to give herself time to summon lightening to strike when necessary and so she could see properly to aim, ensuring she struck only their enemies.

Nightcrawler was positioned near the entrance ready to teleport to attack anyone though the front door along with Wolverine who was itching for a fight. Magma, Iceman, Jubilee and Cannonball were grouped together, wary of their first battle with the X-Men and guarded over by Beast.

Rogue and Deadpool stood at the other side of the stairs, closer to the entrance than Jean and Cyclops though not by much. Jamie clones were dotted throughout the room, about fourteen in total.

The floor was once again rocked by an explosion and the shutter buckled some more under the violent assault and Rogue gripped onto Deadpool's arm to steady herself, before jerking her hand away suddenly as if she had been burned when he glanced down at her. _'When did I suddenly start grabbing at random people? Without my gloves on?! I can't be this afraid. I need to get a grip. Focus. Breath.' _Rogue felt herself calming into a sharp focus.

One beat passed, then another.

There was a loud cracking noise and the dented area of the shutter gave way to reveal six, rather than the expected five, figures. They rushed through the gap, attacking instantly, and Wolverine dived forward only to be met head on by Sabertooth. Their growls and snarls as they battled filled the room instantly. Kurt teleported, appearing behind Arclight and grabbing her, before teleporting to the lofty ceiling and letting go. She fell to the floor, which would harm or kill many others, however she had super strength and simply got back up sending a shockwave towards Kurt who was hit by it as he teleported throwing his aim off.

Rogue's attention was torn away just as Storm sent a bolt of lightning at Arclight, as Riptide spun towards her and Deadpool. Deadpool spun his swords in a fan-style in front of them both, diverting the shurikens, which terrified Rogue as they could easily hit her teammates. Dodging around Deadpool she leapt towards Riptide, intending to grab him but felt herself collapsing towards the ground feeling sick and weak, unable to focus on her surroundings. Two Jamie clones flung themselves in front of her, taking the blows from several shurikens meant for her, their little faces twisting in pain, before they disappeared and Deadpool yanked her backwards.

She couldn't focus. The whole room was spinning and she was going to throw up right then and there, with a battle raging around her. _'I wonder if Deadpool will kill me because I'm too broken to live'_ she thought hysterically for a moment. There was a sharp pain in her left shoulder and she _couldn't get up!_ Hysteria was setting in and she tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but that just made her want to throw up more. _'I'm going to die if I stay sat here' _she thought panicked, before suddenly the world righted again and she was yanked to her feet, her head still spinning with the after effects. Not pausing to wonder what had caused the sudden change in her well-being she prepared herself to attack again.

"Wait. I know you're all keen to take him down, but I haven't had several shurikens embedded in me while protecting you for you to just go die now" Deadpool stated, and now she looked she could see that he had them sticking out of various tears in his suit, blood dripping from them, the wounds unable to heal due to the shurikens still stuck in his skin. Her stomach lurched at the sight, more so at the thought that accompanied it. He had been unable to attack Riptide, who was a fair distance from them, without leaving her unprotected in her weakened state, and so he'd had to stand still and deflect as many projectiles as possible from her, leaving his body slightly exposed.

"Raght, lets get closa and Ah'll be able ta get ta him. He's doin' too much damage, those thahngs are goin' everywhere" She stated.

"Right, stay behind me then. I'll use my perfect body as a shield. Don't you worry about it."

She snorted then followed close behind him and he rushed Riptide, swords still spinning at impossible rates.

They reached the spinning mutant and Deadpool struck, dropping lower to the floor and whipping his swords out, slicing a deep gash in Riptide's legs and cutting the other clean off, effectively stopping him from spinning. Rogue took the chance, not missing a beat, and vaulted over Deadpool's kneeling figure to grab hold of Riptide's face, holding on until he passed out.

She doubled over for a minute, clutching her head, only to stand up once she had pushed the voice aside to see Deadpool pull his blade from Riptide's body, saying "Ha, hurts more when people are sticking things in you instead of the other way around. Doesn't it? Doesn't it?!"

"Why have meh knock him out if ya're jus' gonna kill him afta anyway?!" She asked, feeling slightly queasy at the large amounts of blood on the floor.

"He was going to die anyway, I cut his leg off! I just like seeing you in action" He winked at her.

Rogue looked away, uneasy that killing was so easy for him _'I already knew that though'_, before running towards a young woman – Rogue was guessing Vertigo – who appeared to be making Cyclops fall to the floor, much like she had done earlier, while Jean battled Harpoon, deflecting his attacks and trying to send them back at him telekinetically.

A quick glance showed her that Storm, who had one of Riptide's shurikins sticking out of her stomach, and Kurt had both been knocked out (she hoped they were only unconscious) and that Beast was battling Arclight along with Cannonball and Jubilee, Magma and Iceman slumped on the floor in the corner, with a line of blood dripping steadily down magma's head and face. Jamie clones were working together to move the injured people, as surreptitiously as possible, down towards the med-bay where the violence hadn't yet reached.

She leapt and wrapped her legs around Vertigo's neck, hurtling forward and twisting in the air, using her momentum to send the other girl flying. His disruption gave Cyclops the chance to get up and blast Harpoon across the room while Jean distracted him.

Rogue rushed Vertigo again as she stood, landing a kick to her stomach and grabbing her face as she doubled over, rendering the girl unconscious. She looked over to see Jean holding Arclight still telekinetically while Cyclops and Beats tried unsuccessfully to know her out and she defended herself by sending out sonic blasts. Rogue walked over to join them and pressed a hand onto the mutants face. It took a few seconds longer than normal, but eventually the super strong mutant slumped into unconsciousness and Jean let her fall, while Rogue doubled over, trying to quiet the three voices now screaming in her head.

Realising the fight was as good as over, Beast took the two younger mutants he had been protecting down to the med-bay, where he could begin checking out those injured in the fight.

As a group, remaining X-Men turned to face where Wolverine and Sabertooth were fighting, to find Sabertooth backing up into a corner and hitting a button on his suit. The next moment, he and all of the unconscious Marauder's vanished. The only enemies left were Scalphunter, who had stood in a daze since the beginning of the fight due to the Professor entering his mind, and the corpse of Riptide.

They stood for a moment debating what to do with him when the sound of a blade rushed through the air and his head separated from his shoulders and his body fell to the ground, to reveal Deadpool standing behind him.

"What did you do?!" Jean screamed, panic and sickness at the horrific death filling her.

"I cut his head off, duhh." Deadpool stated, looking at them like they were idiots.

"Why? He wasn't doing anything. He was just stood there, defenceless" Scott argued.

"If you think he wouldn't have done the same thing then you're a bleeding idiot. Bleeding. Geddit? Cos you're bleeding quite a lot from your arm."

Rogue sighed, disappointed that Deadpool had alienated her friends with his disregard for human life.

Strangely, it was Logan who defended him, albeit with a foul look on his face.

"He's right. As much as I don't like it. Scalphunter was a deadly enemy to have and he was one of their leaders. This will set them back."

"Ah wonder wha he wasn' teleported with th' rest of them."

"My guess is it was set to bring back only living people. That's why Riptide's body was left. They're alive so they're worth keeping. Scalphunter was the leader of this attack though, he wouldn't let one of his men decide if he got pulled out. I'm guessing only he could activate his teleporter." Logan suggested.

Rogue couldn't help but wish that he'd been teleported with the rest of them. It would be one more enemy to fight, but then maybe her teammates wouldn't be looking at Deadpool with such hatred in their eyes. She couldn't really regret his death, although she didn't like that he hadn't had the chance to defend himself. It was his life now, or potentially theirs in the long run

"I'm guessing you killed Riptide too." It wasn't a question, Scott said it as a statement.

"Sure did" Deadpool said in that disturbingly cheery voice.

"Er, he was shootin' those things everywhere, one hit meh an' it was too dangerous ta get close enough ta touch him. He didn' have much of a choice" Rogue tried to explain.

"I thought you were better than trying to excuse murder Rogue" Scott said coldly, before turning on his heel and marching down to the med-bay to get checked out.

Jean gave Rogue a sympathetic glance before turning to follow after Scott, pausing to say "I understand Rogue, really. It's just a shock is all" before disappearing from the hall.

"Did you say hurt? Where? Show me now!" Deadpool demanded.

"Back off bub. Here darlin' take some of my healing powers" Logan said, holding his hand out, "I could do with a nap after this fight anyways."

"No!" Deadpool yelped as Rogue reached out to touch Logan, before grabbing Rogue, pulling her into his body and saying "Mine" before hitting his teleport button.

The last thing Rogue saw before she was yanked away from the Institute was raw fear on Logan's face as he dived forwards to grab her.

* * *

**So things are a bit messed up at the moment, some of the X-Men are pretty badly hurt and Deadpool has stolen an injured Rogue.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All of your responses have been amazing! Your support and especially your reviews mean so much and I hope you all like this new chapter. Sorry it's been a bit longer in coming, I'm decorating the new house and it needs a lot of work doing to it. Exhausting!**

**Anyway enjoy, and remember, I don't own any Marvel characters. Don't claim to own them either, so don't sue me**

* * *

Walking in a steady circle, he glanced around at the unconscious bodies, feeling rage fill him. This was not how it was supposed to be. Even worse, now he was down on men. How had this happened?! He'd had the upper hand. The damned X-Men hadn't known that they were coming, his men had known which mutants slept where in the house and more importantly, they had known where Rogue and Jean's rooms were.

The team that had been assembled should have been able to handle this! Why? How?! The first time had been a miscalculation. He had known that Rogue would be able to disable human attackers to a certain extent, but nine of them? The girl didn't have full control of her powers! How had she done it?!

"Sabertooth. Tell me? How is it that we failed" Sinister asked in a cold voice that made even Sabertooth slightly uneasy, "And how is it that you are the only one even awake to tell me the details?"

"They knew" He rumbled, "They were already assembled waiting for us. Wolverine was on me the second I stepped in the place-"

"If you spent your time distracting Wolverine like you were supposed to, THEN WHY ARE TWO OF MY MEN DEAD?! The rest of the X-Men don't kill."

"You're right. They don't. Deadpool does" Sabertooth stated.

"DEADPOOL! He doesn't join forces with do-gooders like the X-Men. He only works for money and I know they won't pay him. What is he doing?..."

Sinister lapsed into silence for a moment and Sabertooth chose not to answer the question.

"Well then, it looks like we'll be paying Deadpool a visit sometime soon. Just a matter of finding him first, but we will. Then he will join us" Sinister said, as if recruiting a psychotic killer that wouldn't shut up and had just killed two of his men was an everyday occurrence, "He will join us, whether he wishes to or not."

Sabertooth couldn't help but think that with Deadpool involved it really wouldn't be that simple, but then, he wasn't paid to think. So he disregarded the thought and went back to sharpening his nails.

Sinister thought that he would send Malice to do this. She would be the best one to handle the unstable Deadpool. He trusted her more than any of his other Marauders. Even Scalphunter, one of his commanders, failed him. Brought down and killed by the X-Men and one hyperactive, insane killer.

Sinister's lip curled in disgust as he looked at the bodies of the unconscious marauders, making him look even more disturbing. They had been treated for their injuries to ensure that they survived, so it was simply a matter of waiting until they woke to punish them for their failure.

They would learn not to fail Mister Sinister. Until then, he had Malice.

* * *

"La, LA, **LA! **Not listening" Deadpool was currently stood with his hands over his ears, shouting at the top of his lungs, eyes shut tight, head shaking back and forth.

Rogue sat back, leaning against the table, arms crossed over her chest. When they had initially landed after the teleport she had started shouting at the top of her lungs, insisting that he take her home, but after half a minute of him covering his ears she'd given up and sat back, waiting for him to stop. That had been five minutes ago and he was still going.

Straightening up she reached over and smacked him, firmly, upside his head.

"Owhhh! What was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his head.

"For not shuttin' up. Why did ya bring meh here?" She asked.

"You need healing. I have a healing factor. You can borrow it."

"Uhhm, Logan has one too. And Ah would have been able ta stay home eitha way. We didn' need ta come here" She explained.

"No, no, no. I don't want you to use Logan's healing, I want you to use mine!" He almost whined.

"Why? That's weird."

"Because that's what the author decided! It was the best way to take you away from the mansion for a while without upsetting the plot of the whole thing."

"Uhm, what? What author? Ya make no sense sometahmes Ah swear." Rogue was baffled by his explanation but the pain and blood loss from her wound was making her light-headed.

"Can ya heal meh now please? Ahm feelin' pretty tahred. Maght pass out soon."

"Of course my sassy belle" he whipped a glove off, "Go right ahead."

Rogue looked at the hand he offered. It was scarred and painful looking, the skin twisted and deformed over the boned.

"No. If Ahm gonna drain ya're healin' power, then Ah wanna see ya're face when Ah do. Ah'll touch ya're cheek ta get it" She said, despite the pain and the feeling that she was losing her grip on consciousness, even as she stood there.

Deadpool hesitated for a single moment, before grabbing her uncovered hand in his still gloved one, pulling his mask off his face quickly with his other hand, and pushing her palm against her cheek.

The last thing Rogue saw before she passed out was a horrendously scarred face. The last thing she heard, even as her sight faded into blackness, was voices inside her head, not screaming at her like her usual victims, but chatting away casually, as if they were used to being voices in someone's head.

_'Oh dear, it all appears to have been a bit too much for her…"_

_"Forget too much! We have boobs!"_

* * *

When Rogue woke a few hours later she expected to be lying in a bed. Instead she was on the kitchen floor where she had been when she'd passed out. With a groan she began to pull herself up, noticing that her shoulder didn't ache anymore.

_'Of course it doesn't, our healing factor saved you" _A voice in her head stated calmly, while another, slightly more manic voice sung out _'Healing factooooorrr'._

"What the?...Where am Ah" She murmured, clutching her head.

"Hollywood. What's the matter doll face? Headache? My healing factor shoulda fixed that" A voice sounded from above her, and she looked up to see Deadpool perched on a chair, mask and glove back in place, to her right.

"Nah, it's the voices in mah head. They're naht lahke the otha voices Ah get when Ah absorb someone. They sound lahke ya. But they aren't ya. Ahm naht sure what's happenin'" She tried to explain.

"Wellll…what do they sound like?" He offered her a hand, yanking her sharply to her feet when she took it.

"Uhmm" She tried to regain her balance while explaining to him, "They sound lahke ya, but one's more sensible, sounds quite smart. The otha one…naht so much…"

"Ohhh. Well sounds like you got the other parts of me, rather than just the more vocal part."

"Ya mean…these voices…are ya?...Lahke voices in ya're head. Ah knew ya were crazy an' all but realleh?"

"Of course. What did you expect?" He answered, like it as perfectly normal to have voices in your head.

"Raght. Well that's another reason why Logan woulda been a betta choice ta absorb. Ah already have him in mah head and he ain't insane."

At this Deadpool tensed and stood up, saying "No", his voice much deeper than it had been previously. Rogue felt herself pause, looking up at him carefully. He didn't seem to like the idea of Logan being the one to lend his powers.

"Why naht? It makes sense."

"Your mine. My powers healed you fine. You don't need him."

"Of course Ah do" then thinking that Deadpool appeared to be slightly jealous, "Ah need all of them. They're mah family. And that's why ya're gonna take meh back raght now."

"No! I only just got youuuu! I'll look after you. Promise. I have food. And water. And a bed for you. A toilet. And you can play in the garden! Perfect. See?"

"Ahm naht a dog, a don't need ta play in the garden. The othas could be in danger. Ah gotta help them." Rogue tried to explain.

"Nahh, you're in just a much danger, so really you're lightening the load on them a bit, 'cos Sinister will have to spread his forces…"

Rogue supposed he had a point.

"…And it'll be a break from having to avoid touching everyone constantly because it's just me and you can't kill me…"

The idea really had some merits.

"…We can hang out and stuff..."

She kinda did want to get to know him better, especially to find out about how he ended up so scarred.

"…And I'll keep up your training. But you know. Awesome Deadpool style…"

Rogue decided. She'd stay for a bit. Plus Deadpool seemed like he really wanted her to stay. But first, her terms.

"…And I'll-" Rogue cut him off as he began listing another reason for her to stay.

"Ah'll stay, but there's some thangs Ah wanna know. Lahke about ya're scars. What happened ta ya? And Ahm gonna need some help dealin' with these voices ya've given me.

"Deal! The scars are from the Weapon-X project. My cancer plus super awesome healing factor means insane tumour growth and skin scarring. It also means the cancer can't kill me. It's kinda like an impasse. Aaaand, the voices? They're harmless. Just a bit of advice in your mind when you need it" He explained.

"The pyscho one's yellin' at meh ta give him a peek of mah breasts" Rogue deadpanned.

"Ahh. Well. Normally the sensible one keeps control of him. Just ignore him. Unless, of course, you feel like giving us all a glimpse of your boobs?" He added slyly.

**Smack! **Rogue's hand cracked across his face.

"Hey, oh, owh, oh wow. Gotta love a woman with fire. Anways, I'm hungry, fancy something blue and pink for dinner?" Deadpool asked, heading over to the kitchen cabinets and fridge, and pulling out icing sugar, breadcrumbs, blue food colouring and raw chicken.

"Uhm, maybe we could eat out?" Rogue suggested instantly. It was 2am in Hollywood, so places might still be open, given the area. There was no way in hell she was eating anything he cooked and she was way too tired after the day she'd had. It was about 5am New York time and she really wanted to sleep, but given the current energy levels of Deadpool, she figured he wouldn't be leaving her in peace anytime soon.

He glanced at her, then chucked the chicken and sugar in his hands over his shoulder, "Okay! I know the best little place, they sell Chimichangas!" He exclaimed happily, before grabbing Rogue's shoulders and teleporting them away.

* * *

Sat looking around the strange restaurant they were in, the watery sunlight outside hurting her eyes, Rogue couldn't help but ask "Why London? Of all places, why here?"

"They do the best chimichangas. Plus it's daytime here, so places are open. And you may have noticed, not once have they questioned our choice in clothes or the fact we're covered in blood. Not everywhere will serve a guy in a full bodysuit, would you believe?!"

"Mah eyes hurt. The food's good Ah spose, but what's wrong with these people? Why aren't they questionin' the fact we're covered in blood, ya're dress sense or the fact ya have swords strapped ta ya're back?" She questioned him, while digging into the chimichanga that he had insisted she have. Actually when she'd tried to just order chips (she'd been told they meant fries), he'd slammed a knife down on the table and insisted that she have chimichanga. Normally she wouldn't put up with it, but she was too tired to care. The waitress had just giggled slightly like it was funny that Rogue had just been threatened with a knife or something. "That waitress didn' even care that ya had a knife out."

"It's London baby! They all think they're unique and out there. Hipster they keep calling it. I think. Either way, they think insane is cool. Different. They see weird stuff everyday. This is Soho. I'll take you to Camden next. You'll love it there Rogue."

"No. Just no. Ahm tahred. Ah think Ahm gonna collapse. Can we jus' go home an' come back anotha day? Ya've got ya're teleport thingy. London's naht goin' anywhere." She could literally feel herself nodding off as she spoke.

"Home? Yeah, sure Rogue. I'll take you home." Deadpool stood, and with surprising gentleness for him, pulled Rogue up from her seat by her hand, pulling her in close to him and hitting his teleport button.

The moment they landed Rogue tried to disentangle herself from him, but ended up stumbling from exhaustion. He instantly caught her and hefted her up into him arms, carrying her easily to the spare room he had. The sheets were clean enough, and there was no blood in the room, so it would do.

He lay her down gently on the bed, brushing a few white strands of hair from her face before standing up to leave, murmuring "Night Rogue."

Her hand shot up to grasp his in a feeble grip, her strength gone as she fell asleep "Wai'. Wha's ya name 'Pool? Ya real name?" She slurred.

Disentangling his hand as softly as possible, he laid her own hand back in the bed and stepped away to the door, whispering so quietly she barely heard it. But she did, and a small smile touched her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

"It's Wade."

* * *

**So we've seen a little bit of Sinister, and a bit of light heartedness between Deadpool and Rogue, because they need to bond a bit before things progress. Everyone likes a little bit of fluff. Just a little though.**

**I'm thinking about giving names to the two voices in Deadpool's head, just to make them easier to distinguish. Even if those names are just capitalised descriptions of them? Thoughts on this? Suggestions for names?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. Life happens and distracts me. I have the attention span of a knat.**

**2493 views. I can't believe it. Thanks to everyone that's taken the time to read, favourite or follow this, and especially to everyone who has taken the time to review. I try to reply to every review but if I haven't replied, then this is me thanking you here.**

******Anywaaaay…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own, so leave me alone.**

* * *

"Arggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Rogue screamed, falling to the floor with a crash, feet still tangled in her blankets.

_'That hurt!' _She thought, whilst grumbling to herself and slowly extracting herself from the clutches of the sheets so she could get up. She raised herself up onto her hands and knees before glancing over her shoulder to see Deadpool stood behind her, foghorn in one hand, sword in the other, both of which were pointing in her face.

"Time to get up Rogue…It's training time" He cackled with glee.

Rogue groaned. She'd been with him for over two weeks now and Wade had decided that the best way to spend the time she spent visiting him/being held hostage – her views changed depending on the day's events – was to train her in various weapons fighting, including swords and guns, as well as hand-to-hand combat.

"It's 5am! Why would ya wake meh with a foghorn? And a sword?" She tried to sound angry, but just sounded tired.

"Stop whining, I don't like it. Now drink your breakfast" Wade said, pointing at a suspicious looking, greenish-brown shake on the side, "And get your sweet little ass outside!"

At this he turned and flounced from the room. Literally. Flounced. Rogue sighed again, before pulling herself up using the side of her bed and, holding her nose, downed the horrific drink – vile as it was, it gave her loads of energy for the day – and went to the bathroom to wash up, and get dressed. It was best to get dressed in a room with locks on it. Since telling her his name, Wade had decided that privacy was no longer necessary and she had caught him casually strolling from the bathroom to his bedroom, with just a towel around his neck, too many times now. He was horrifically scarred and Rogue had flinched the first time she saw him. The second time she was still horrified but could also appreciate the size of a certain piece of his anatomy, which had caused her to flush and stumble away. The third time she actually looked at his body under the scars and found that he was actually incredibly toned and fit. Again she flushed, and hid in her room. Not to mention him strolling into her room whenever he fancied. It didn't help that she didn't have her gothic makeup from home and Wade had refused to buy her any, saying that he liked her face better without it. Which meant he could see when she flushed with embarrassment. It also meant she was learning to be less embarrassed when she saw him naked.

She already had no privacy, what with the voices in her head, White Box and Yellow Box as they referred to themselves, chiming in at random points in her day. Getting changed was extremely awkward with Yellow cheering every time she took her clothes off. She'd tried doing it with her eyes shut for the first couple of days, but after tripping over and landing painfully on the sink, she decided it just wasn't worth it. _'They're not real people or anything I guess.' _Yellow had taken offense at that and began shouting for Deadpool to kill her, before remembering he was in Rogue's head, not Deadpool's, and White had happily agreed that they weren't people so what harm could there be in showing them her boobs.

She'd asked why they called themselves white box and yellow box once, and got an explanation involving the colour of the text boxes their speech appeared in in the comics. Wade had given her the same explanation, then went on about it being so the readers could distinguish who was talking with ease. Rogue decided she'd rather not know. His were still him his head, so she guessed she'd taken them like she took memories – not stolen, just copied.

She dragged her feet as she headed outside to her training, knowing it was going to end it pain. Her pain.

"You're here! Finally! I've been getting bored. Was thinking about killing that old lady two doors down. She really is such a pain, and she gave me an earful this morning about how it's wrong that we live together when we aren't married!"

"No!" Rogue nearly shouted, then calmer "No. There's no need ta kill her, she's old an' she'll probably die soon anyway" She tried to reason. Telling him it was wrong was useless. This tactic would work better.

She'd realised this when a random guy hit on her in a pizza place Wade had teleported them to. Wade had flipped out, and she'd tried to stop him, getting in his way, telling him it was okay, that she could deal with it, that she'd drain his ass if he tried to kill the guy.

Eventually he had seemed to agree, the guy had legged it and was long gone, and Wade had teleported them and their pizza home, sitting with her all evening and telling her all about the Olsen Twins and Bea Arthur, who he insisted she fall in love with, but not as much as she loved him, or he loved Bea.

He'd left house later, saying he was going to meet Weasel at the Hellhouse for a few drinks and to get an assignment from Patch. He always refused to take her with him.

Rogue waited up for him, feeling fond of him after the night they'd spent hanging out. He walked in to see her up, grinned and said he had a gift for her, handing her a package.

It was slightly warm, which she remembered thinking was weird, and she unwrapped the numerous layers of cloth to find a hand. The same hand that had groped her behind earlier. She hadn't spoken to Deadpool for two days until he'd caused such a scene when they were at their (Deadpool's) favourite chimichanga place that she forgave him just to shut him up. There had been shouting, screaming, pleading, serenading and death threats to the waitresses. It was just easier to forgive him. His singing voice was awful.

Shaking herself back to the present, she lowered herself into a defensive stance, sword in front of her, knowing that Deadpool would attack straight away. He did.

Launching himself at her, leaving the ground completely, he swing him blade in a wide arc, which would have slashed her across the chest if she hadn't parried the movement, before stepping swiftly to the side, letting him continue on past her. Never one to miss a chance, she swung at his exposed back, only to have Deadpool spin at the last moment, catching her blade against his and sweeping it clean out of her hands.

_'No Rogue, you cannot go for the obvious moves like that, the idiot expects them.' _White Box said in her mind, while Yellow Box chanted _'Kill the idiot, kill the idiot!'_

She wanted to go for her sword put Deadpool would be expecting that, so instead she continued in her movement, ducking low to miss the swing of his blade and launched herself at him, landing a punch square in his stomach. He doubled over for a split second and Rogue leapt for her sword, before facing him ready for him to attack again, which he did. Her punch had been hard, but Deadpool's muscles were rock hard making it nearly impossible to wind him with a blow to the stomach.

This time she managed to block his attack and aim an attack of her own – she was getting better. When they had started she had just desperately tried to block his attacks – which led to them trading increasingly vicious and savage blows. He nicked her arm with his blade and she'd gashed open his leg, which annoyingly just healed right up.

Rogue was beginning to tire and she could see that her opponent was still bursting with energy _'How does he do it? Joys of being insane I guess' _she thought bitterly, realising that if she didn't win soon, she never would. Taking the initiative she parried his next blow, before spinning suddenly to the right, ducking up his guard and leaping forward land the final blow, knowing he'd be fine.

At the last second – the last millisecond – she saw him shift and he angled himself just right, and thrust out his sword. Catching her straight through her middle.

All movement just stopped as they looked down to see the sword sticking out through Rogues sternum.

She gasped and the noise rattled through her, indicating a punctured lung. Blood poured out, pooling around her and she fell to her knees, dropping her sword and bracing a hand against the floor.

Lifting pained eyes up Rogue saw that Deadpool had removed his mask and was grinning down at her. GRINNING! As she bled out!

"Awkwarrrrd!"

"Ya…bastar'" Rogue gasped out, unable to finish her words due to lack of breath "Wha' are ya laughin' a'? Ahm dahhin" She stopped talking as her body was wracked with painful shudders. Then, to her horror, Deadpool's hand reached out and grabbed his blade, before pulling it from her in one clean movement.

She screamed and fell to the floor convulsing, her body writhing in pain.

"Well know I'm gonna have to clean my sword. Gee, thanks Rogue. Don't worry though. What with being a hero and all I'll still save you" He stated, before reaching out, grabbing her twitching hand and resting it against his exposed cheek.

After several seconds Rogue gasped and raised herself up onto her elbow, watching as the gaping hole in her torso closed up, her hand still on Wade's face. She sat up and pushed against him harder, pinning him to the floor as his energy continued to drain from him. The sword in his hand clattered to the floor.

"Rogue! You're taking too much! You're all better now…You're better…" He slurred off, staring up at her.

"This is f' stabbing meh suga." She drawled, suddenly filled with life and energy, ignoring Yellow Boxes shouts of _'Kill him! Finish the idiot'._

"An' this, is f' savin meh" She finished, leaning in and kissing him soundly on the lips. His lips moved, although in an attempt to deepen the kiss or to say something inane she didn't know, because moments later he went limp, signalling that he had lost consciousness.

Pulling back, Rogue let him go and stood, before snorting and turning away, strutting into the house, leaving Wade and the two swords lying on the ground.

* * *

Wolverine tried to growl, annoyance at the situation building, but he was too tired to muster the energy for real anger. Rogue had been gone for over two weeks and they had yet to find any trace of her. Deadpool had hid himself well and no-one at the Hellhouse – where Logan had gone in hopes of answers – had any idea where he lived or when he would be stopping in for a visit.

He tuned back in to the conversation as Xavier finished his speech. They were gathered in the War Room, in hope of strategising. Xavier had just been insisting that they don't give up, and that Rogue was more than likely alive. Logan agreed with this. Deadpool had been fascinated with Rogue, which meant that she would be alive, until he satisfied his curiosity. The state she was in however, wasn't something he wanted to guess at.

Scott took the lull in conversation to chime in "What if Rogue can't be found because she doesn't want to come back. She tried to defend the psycho when he _murdered_ someone. I mean, this is Rogue, she's always been a bit of a loose cannon compared to the rest of us, and she must have had a chance to escape by now, it's been weeks."

This time Logan managed to muster up his growl before snarling "Just because Rogue doesn't see the world in black and white like you, doesn't mean she's suddenly abandoned us. If she wanted to leave, she'd at least get in touch and tell us. And escape? Deadpool? The guy is insane. If he doesn't want Rogue to leave, she ain't leavin'. Not without some serious backup and destruction. I don't even wanna think about what that git's doing with her."

"Wait, do you, like, think she's being hurt? 'Cos even though he's insane and all, he like, really seemed to care about her." Kitty chimed in, wringing her hands nervously.

"I don't really know kid. Your right, he did seem to really like her. He might be treating her like a princess for all I know, and I mean literally. But the guy can snap, just like that, and it's hard to know if Rogue's safe. If he decides to hurt her, I don't know how much she could defend herself." Logan answered, his voice softening now he was no longer talking to Scott.

At his words Kitty paled slightly.

"Let's not upset ourselves thinking about things like that" Jean cut in, ever the voice of reason "Scott, I don't think Rogue would just abandon us like that, we're her family. Now, we just need to keep looking. We'll use Cerebro to keep searching and we won't give up, not 'til we've brought her home."

"Jean is right" Xavier said, "Now we are all exhausted, I think we should get some rest for the night and start fresh in the morning. Kitty, pass the news along to Kurt, and ask him to go see Hank. Hopefully he will give him as all clear on his concussion and he'll be able to join the search. Also, Hank has informed me that there is no change. Ororo, Amara and Bobby remain unconscious and critically ill. We can only hope that this changed soon. Feel free to visit them in the medical bay whenever you wish, but you must not disturb Hank while he works. It is best to spend time with them all now, so there are no regrets later" Xavier finished sadly, quietly, and the others in the room all stilled in their movements. They knew that their three teammates were critically ill. They knew they might not wake up.

After a moment of hush they all rose slowly, grief and exhaustion showing in all of their movements, and exited the room, Logan last. Xavier stopped him momentarily, saying only "We will find her Logan. I don't pretend to know what will happen when we do. But we will find her, nonetheless."

* * *

**So, how was that? Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Nice bit of bonding time for Rogue and Deadpool. **

**And it seems Storm, Magma and Iceman are all critically injured. Should any of them die? Ideas on who should die? Let me know your thoughts. Even I don't know yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so, so sorry everyone! I had my brothers wedding, backpacking round Italy, Moving to University and getting settled in, not to mention the untimely and unfixable death of my laptop, to contend with.**

**So I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, and especially reviewed this story. It's so encouraging, so thank you.**

**Also I have no idea where this story is going so if there's something you really want to see in it, and that I like and think will fit in with it, then lemme know and you might see it in here.**

**Anyways, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you really think I would be writing, unpaid, online?**

* * *

He was getting antsy. Rogue could tell. Deadpool obviously wasn't the sort of person who sat around the house for extended periods of time. Neither was she in all honesty. She couldn't even imagine how much she had missed at the institute. And school, although that was less of an issue in her mind. Still, as she currently sat barricaded inside her bedroom while Deadpool trashed the house in a manic fit, she thought she would even rather be in school surrounded by people who hated and feared her for what she was.

She flinched suddenly as something crashed into her door and tensed as his rambling, cursing voice got closer. She needed to get out of here soon. Agreeing to stay had seemed like a good idea initially; it had kept Wade happy and it meant she got a break from the mansion for a little while. But she had thought he meant _days_ not _weeks!_

She sat trapped in her room and her thoughts for immeasurable minutes until finally, _finally,_ the noises slowed and stopped. After giving it another few minutes, just in case, she eased the furniture out from in front of the door, gently opened it and stepped silently out into the hallway.

There was destruction everywhere. Chaos.

She moved down the stairs slowly, all her senses on high alert, and started towards the kitchen, when suddenly the backdoor flung open and there stood Deadpool, swords in hand. Rogue froze. Tensed. Waiting.

"Sooo, errr, I think I need some new plates, and I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go out for dinner?" He asked. As if destroying your house was a regular thing. _'Maybe it is when you're him' _she thought.

"Well… Ah, um. Maybeh Ah should go home now. Ya're clearly goin' stir crazy stuck in this house all th' tahme. An' Ah miss mah friends" She tried gently, not wanting to set him off again.

"NO!" Rogue flinched back, and Deadpool carried on, slightly quieter, "You're right, this house is driving me mad, the same furniture everyday etc. so we'll just go out for a bit-"

"We go out all th' tahme for-"

"-to my favourite bar! All my friends are there Roguey and you'll love it!"

"-…oh, umm. Is that safe? Plus, Ah do need ta go home at some point. Ah miss mah family, an' Ahm suhre they miss meh too. They'll be getting' worried."

"Okay, okay, but not yet. You gotta come test out your new skills first. I'll pick up a job while we're in the Hellhouse, nothing too big. It'll be funnnn, come on! I know old Whitey in your head wants toooo."

"Hmph, Maybeh Ah have White an' Yellah a bit better trained than ya do" Rogue stated, before flinching at the sudden noise in her head, created by the vehement denials of this by White and Yellow, _'Behave ya'll and you'll see my boobs later' _ and the noises stopped.

"Fahne, Ah'll come. But just this once an' then ya take meh home. Deal?"

Deadpool simply grinned in response and threw a sheathed sword at her, which she caught and attached to her back.

"Do Ah get mah makeup now, seein' as how ya're takin' meh out socialisin'?"

* * *

In the end Deadpool had refused to give her any makeup and received a kitchen knife to his thigh in retribution. Now they were stood at the entrance of the Hellhouse that Deadpool had teleported them to and Rogue regretted ever coming here. This was not the place for an X-Man.

Deadpool sauntered in, throwing the front doors open and calling out "Honey, I'm hooome" to the vicious looking mercenaries inside. Rogue stuck close to him, keeping her head held high but not making eye contact with anyone, as they made their way to the bar.

"Patch! How ya doing? It's been a while" Deadpool greeted the man behind the counter.

"Yeah, it's been almost peaceful 'round here. Was wonderin' when you'd show you're face" Patch replied.

"Well I'm after an assignment, ya know…" Deadpool began chatting away tp Patch, discussing assignments and goings on, while Rogue sat herself on a barstool and wished she were elsewhere.

"You here with Deadpool kid?" The woman serving behind the bar asked. She looked a bit rough around the edges but then, who didn't in there.

"Yeh, Ah ahm" Rogue almost sighed.

The woman moved away for a moment before reappearing and placing a bottle of beer down in front of her with the words "Make it last kid, fuck knows you'll need it if you're with him".

"Hey, I resent that Mary, Rogue here has been having the best time staying with me" Deadpool chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just so you know, people have been in here asking after you two" Mary replied.

"Who?" Deadpool replied, his voice lowering and instantly sounding more ominous.

"Weasel knows, go talk to him, I got work to do" Mary said, walking down the bar to serve others.

Deadpool stood and looked around, before stalking over to a bespeckled man in the nearby, leaving Rogue alone to sip at her beer.

She felt curious and turned her head slightly, angling her ear towards Deadpool and this 'weasel' person, in an attempt to overhear the conversation.

"…woman with green…just you…Mary…big man, real angry looking…after you and a girl…sat over there then…pick her up?-"

"That'll be Wolverine…green hair?...HEY ROGUE! KNOW ANYONE WITH GREEN HAIR?" Deadpool suddenly shouted over.

Startled at almost being caught listening she jumped slightly and then shook her head, before turning away and leaving Wade to his conversation. It sounded like Wolverine had been in here asking about then.

'_Does that mean they're close to finding me then? Do I want to be found?'_

_'Course not!' _Yellow Box chimed in suddenly, _'Hush up, I wanna go home, but I don't want them to fight.'_

_'But we loooove fights' _She heard Yellow reply.

_'And who is that other person with green hair? Although Weasel did say "only you" to Wade so that's probably nothing to do with me.' 'Well we certainly don't know anyone with green hair' _White box said.

She was startled out of her conversation with herself and Wade's voices by Patch dropping a small file in front of her.

"That's fer you and Deadpool. Although if you know whats good for you girly then you'll get out and far away from him."

"He's naht all that bad" She heard herself replying, instantly wondering why she was defending him.

"We're all that bad little girl, but Deadpool? He's worse. If you think for one second that he gives a damn about you as more than just a little pet that he'll kill when he gets bored of it, then you need a kick in the head" A voice sounded from her right.

She looked over and saw a giant man, with skin so place it was almost white and reddish hair. He had on black trousers and a long black coat, left open to reveal a huge expanse of chest.

"Ya'll speak as if ya know him pretty well" Rogue muttered, attempting to sound disinterested. Still, the pet comment and death threat had hit home. Hadn't Wade himself likened her to being a pet, and he had offered to kill her because she was sick once.

"I know enough little girl" He replied, "Deadpool is-"

"AWESOME! Yes I know, I just can't help myself though" Deadpool said, coming up to stand at Rogue's left.

She picked the file up and handed it to him, turning her back completely on the guy that was plaer than even her.

"Patch was just tellin' meh that this is th' assignment."

"Sure, sure, well then, let's go earn money!" Deadpool replied, grabbing her out of her chair.

She pulled her arm free of his grip and glowered at him briefly, "Don' go pullin' meh around Deadpool. Ah haven' finished mah drink."

At this he looked at her, before patting her head. She shoved him off before taking her stool again.

"Looks like the little lady doesn't want your company that much Deadpool" The pale man said.

"Nahh, she's just sour 'cos she heard how I spent all last night doing yo' mama" Deadpool responded in a childish and somewhat gangster voice and Rogue face-palmed. This really was too much.

_'I know that would have been you Yellow, telling him to say that.'_

At this the pale man leapt to his feet, knocking his stool over, "You always know just how to piss me of Deadpool."

_'Haha, me in Wade's head is awesoooome!' _Yellow cheered in Rogue's mind.

"Not my fault you're a mama's boy."

_'Now you've set off a whole fight! I can't be doing with the blood if I'm honest."_

Pale man threw a punch in Deadpool's direction which he blocked, then returned.

_'Best to simply ignore it Rogue, you know how we love a good brawl. Just enjoy your beer' _White advised.

Deadpool and the other man were full on fighting now, weapons drawn, while other mercenaries cheered them from their positions around the bar.

Rogue simply sat and followed White's advice. Deadpool loved attention, so the best way to get revenge on him for making a scene, was simply to ignore the scene he was making. Especially considering there were no innocent lives at risk. She didn't consider anyone in the Hellhouse an innocent. _'Maybe not even me anymore. I've sat back and ignored or forgiven so much from him. Even that guy and the hand incident.' _Rogue shook her head sadly at herself, _'I didn't even try and find out whether he killed him or just cut off his hand. Pfft. Just cut off his hand. Like that sentence deserves a "just"'._

The fight was coming to an end now. Both opponents had done damage to one another, although Deadpool had healed right away, and Patch had had enough, coming out with a gun and threatening to put them both on probation. Rogue had no idea what he meant but it seemed to calm the fight down.

She turned to watch as the pale man turned to walk away and saw that as Deadpool made to head over to her, a woman with green hair – who must have arrived during the fight because Rogue hadn't seen her previously – approached him and began speaking in low tones, standing way to close for Rogue's liking and resting a hand on his arm.

Deadpool looked gratified that his fighting had won him this woman, before suddenly he tensed. Not many people would even notice it but Rogue knew him. She lived with him. If he had switched from relaxed to tense like that then either he was about to have an episode, or the woman had said something he didn't like. She guessed it was the latter because he hadn't started destroying stuff yet. And yet he also hadn't removed the woman's hand from his body, or her head from her shoulders.

Grumbling slightly at the idea she could have read him wrong, Rogue turned back to her drink, before upending it as she downed the rest and slammed the bottle back on the bar.

_'Now, now. No need for temper tantrums because he likes some woman. Is there? Or is there Rogue? Are you, perhaps, jealous?" _She heard White say in her head. Refusing to reply she simply shook her head rapidly, as if trying to push out an errant thought.

Suddenly Deadpool appeared beside her, grabbing her up into his arms and hitting the button on the teleporter before she had the chance to even blink.

* * *

"What th' hell Wade?!" Rogue exclaimed, still dizzy from the unexpected teleportation. She went to step back to shout some more but found that Wade still had his arms locked tightly around her, trembling slightly.

_'Not good. Not good! NOT GOOD! What do I do guys? If he snaps into a fit when he has hold of me like this I'll be dead before I can even try and drain him. But if I attack him it might send him into a fit if he's not in one already!'_

_'Ummmmmm….'_ Came the extremely unhelpful reply from White and Yellow. Clearly an emotional Deadpool was not something they could handle.

Unsure of what else to do, Rogue took a risk, and wrapped her arms around him, turning their hold into a pseudo-hug. Which weirdly felt nice. Well not weirdly she supposed. She knew she had started to care at some point. Maybe when he'd saved her one of the times. Or when she realised he cared about her even when he would slaughter others with a smile on his face. Or when she had kissed him. _'I think it was the chimichangas'._

After a few moments stood like that Wade abruptly pulled back as stared down into her face.

"That was the green haired woman who'd been looking for me-"

"Ah guessed."

"-and it turns out she works for Mr. Sinister. Her name is Malice. They wanted to hire me. If she'd seen you there, if she'd known, then they'd have been there in a second. Hell, offer enough money to the other mercs and they'd have helped. I had to get you out of there-"

"Well ya did, Ahm safe now" She said, touched he'd been so concerned until-

"No. You're not." Rogue froze. Had he been offered money for her? Had he taken her away from Hellhouse just so he didn't have to share the bounty on her head? _'But I thought-'_

"Other people in Hellhouse saw you with me. They heard me call you Rogue. It won't take long to get out and when it does they'll come looking."

"So…?" Rogue left the question hanging in the air that suddenly felt so heavy between them. Like she couldn't breathe.

She watched carefully as Wade reached up and pulled his mask off, revealing his horrifically scarred face, before he carefully, more slowly than she'd ever seen him move, leant forward and claimed her lips with his.

She gasped slightly, stunned at the idea that someone would kiss her willingly, and he took the chance to deepen the kiss, his hands coming up to grip her arms, and suddenly she felt herself responding. Stepping closer, against his body and kissing him back, her hands resting lightly on his waist, before he pulled away.

Rogue, feeling suddenly bereft of contact moved closer and heard him chuckle lightly before pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

She glanced up to see that he looked exhausted but very much alive after the prolonged contact with her, just in time to watch him open his mouth to say the last words she'd have ever expected;

"Rogue, I have to send you home."

* * *

**So, good? Bad? Reviews will let me know :)**


End file.
